


In Your Arms Tonight

by Jerge



Series: Everything's Better In The Hole [2]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Nerves, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerge/pseuds/Jerge
Summary: It's hard being a kissless virgin.[Smut based off the relationship built in 6/4 Time.]
Relationships: Dokuga/Kaiman (Dorohedoro)
Series: Everything's Better In The Hole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745674
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	In Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Might not totally make sense if you haven't read the piece this is based on.

Dokuga downs a vial and Kaiman laughs incredulously.

"It'll be fine, just keep one nearby just in case!" He tries to reassure him but Dokuga isn't convinced. Instead, he seals his lips shut and works the serum around before he looks Kaiman dead in the eye.

He chuckles but his face becomes lax, serious. "If you don't feel comfortable we don't--"

"Stop." He kneels and straddles him, lifting himself up to settle on his lap, "We only have a couple minutes." His heart pounds rabbit-fast but his hands settle into a steady touch as he places them on Kaiman's shoulders. He pushes them back, slowly, firm, before he loops them around his neck and leans in, holding his lips close to the silky, scaly skin along his jugular.

Hesitation. A skirl of fear deep in his lungs fighting to rip through his skin. He tightens, trying to fight it, but the fear wins and he pulls away sharply. He squeezes his eyes shut before he can see the concerned look in Kaiman's eyes. He catches a glimpse and his whole body feels ablaze.

He wraps a hand around Kaiman's snout and murmurs a soft, "Just give me a moment."

He can hear Kaiman hum in response and he flinches sharply when he feels Kaiman press a hand on his back and start to rub. He hates how his body fights to feel the comfort Kaiman is trying to provide. He hates that he can't do things that everyone else can. Even with the serum he's not able to do it…

He doesn't deserve this, he finds himself thinking and pushes the thought away sharply. He moves the hand on Kaiman's mouth and uses it to cover his own, pressing his forehead softly against Kaiman's shoulder.

He continues to rub Dokuga's back, leaning his head down towards his own.

Dokuga gulps so hard that his throat feels like it's crushing. With a hand over his mouth, he starts to settle, relaxing against Kaiman's large body like a bag of rice. He rests for a moment that stretches into two before he feels Kaiman shift and hears him say, "You know, we can do this other ways."

Dokuga doesn't even know what he means but he hums questioningly.

"You don't gotta… y'know, do anything. I can do the work." There's an unspoken "I guess" afterwards but Dokuga ignores it and uses his free hand to tap lightly against Kaiman's clavicle. He opens his eyes, finally, and looks at the dark crook he's snuggled himself into. He counts the scales in his field of view, his heart finally settling into someone akin to normality.

"Or, we could stop…" He adds on and pulls Dokuga away from him, tilting his head curiously.

He looks at him, those dark eyes still the same, lizard or man. How he had longed to see the Boss look at him like that so long ago. And here he is, with a man so similar and yet so different. It almost unsettles Dokuga, how perfectly things seem to have settled. He anticipates the end and feels himself catching wind that this will be the start.

He's terrified, truly. He wants this so desperately. To be close to Kaiman, to hold him and press his mouth against his throat and to feel his body against and maybe inside him too. But... 

Dokuga flushes and looks away: embarrassed and scared and excited and everything that he's never been able to experience hitting him all at once. His body feels so hot, so heavy, so _ready_ but his mind burns even hotter, even brighter, pumping his blood full of his own poison, terrifying his muscles solid.

"I want this." He doesn't want to stop.

"Yea?" Kaiman watches and Dokuga watches back.

"Yea." It comes out like pepper from a pepper mill, grated and sharp.

At that, Kaiman nods and shifts him around, leaning him off his lap and onto his bed. He pushes Dokuga back with a gentle press and he follows Kaiman's lead, falling onto his back.

His heart picks up speed again as he angles his head down and watches Kaiman stand and lean over him. "I don't have a mouth that's suited for anything fun," he starts, hiking Dokuga's shirt up, "But I have hands and spit that won't kill you, so it's a start, right?"

Dokuga struggles to settle himself, fists clenched tight in Kaiman's sheets, but he finds himself not flinching away as Kaiman leans even further before straddling his waist. He looms over him, broad chest heaving a little, his eyes scoping him out, before Kaiman startles him with a touch.

His hands press firmly against his stomach before they branch out. One heads up his ribs and settles against his chest, while the other curves across and follows the edge of one of the largest scars he has. Dokuga jumps a little against him as Kaiman pinches his nipple and plays with it, laughing in a small, almost sweet way at Dokuga's reaction.

He whimpers, leaning his head back and to the side as he looks away. The feeling is strange, nothing like he's experienced before. It tickles and aches as Kaiman gently rubs his fingertip against his nipple, making it stand up. Dokuga reacts again, whimpering a little louder as Kaiman pulls away and returns his hand, this time wet. 

"You're cute, y'know," and Dokuga doesn't know but he trusts that he means it in a fond way.

Kaiman leans and arches his back before opening his large jaws and lulls his tongue out, long and wet. Dokuga can feel his breath against his chest and the way his tongue laps up against his nipple makes his body feel impossibly hot.

His stomach feels like it's dropped but he knows that it's just his dick starting to harden. He starts to wonder if Kaiman's ever going to take a break and move down but stops when he feels Kaiman squeeze his side and trail his hand to the hem of his pants.

Kaiman pulls away and snaps his mouth shut, grinning at him. He pats his face, "See, not so bad, huh?"

Dokuga feels like he's run a marathon, what with the heat of his body and the speed of his heart beat. He can't bring himself to reply.

He eases up and off him, standing over him again as he tugs Dokuga's pants down. Dokuga clasps a hand over his mouth as Kaiman rubs his bare thighs and he looks around, suddenly completely terrified out of his mind. Kaiman seems to notice too because he stops and pulls his hands away.

"You okay?" He asks and Dokuga takes a moment to collect himself. He's fine.

He nods.

Kaiman sighs and takes a seat next to him, the bed dipping under his weight. He leans over him and Dokuga watches him, blinking as Kaiman flops onto him.

Dokuga wheezes, the entire three-hundred-plus pounds of muscle and man resting on top of him. He slaps Kaiman's arm, "Get off!" He can feel Kaiman's chest rumble with a laugh and he leans off, propping his head against his hand as he lays next to him.

"You don't look okay, idiot."

He can't even bring himself to deny it. "I want this," he repeats instead, rolling over and away from Kaiman, curling up into himself. He sighs, long and low, before he continues with, "You gotta understand… I haven't done this with anyone. Ever."

"Not even a handjob?" His tone is curious but Dokuga sputters instead, rolling over to look at him incredulously.

"No!" His face burns as Kaiman practically giggles at him. He buries his face into his hands.

Kaiman reaches over and rubs his head, ruffling his hair. He feels comfort for the first time since they've started and he leans into it, stretching his neck. "So this is all new to you?"

"Yep…"

"But you do wanna do it? Y'know... have sex."

"...Yea."

Kaiman lies in silence, looking perplexed. "I have no idea what to do then. I guess we can try again another time."

He tucks his elbows close to his chest, shirt still bunched around his armpits. His ankles are still tangled in his pants as well and he feels less warm but focusing, he can tell he's still feeling _it_. Just a little.

He doesn't want to try another time! He wants to do this now. But his body is struggling and he hates himself for it. So, instead, he sits up and looks down at the man by his side. He notices that he's also hard and a warm feeling creeps up from his hips to his head.

Dokuga keeps himself still, even though he'd rather dig his knuckles into his temples. This sucks, he thinks, because they're both into it! They want to! And yet he's scared still. He wants to damn it all, to jump into things head-first and do everything he's never been able to.

Get close to someone and laugh. To hold them and sleep with someone. To have sex with someone. To be open with someone.

And he has the means to do it!

And yet…

Here he is.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna jerk off."

Dokuga looks at him, almost startled as Kaiman hoists his hips up and pulls his pants down. Behind his boxers is the pronounced outline of his cock and Dokuga feels the need to look away but can't.

Kaiman watches him as he tucks his thumb under the elastic of his underwear. He doesn't look cheeky like he usually does, just curious, before he slowly eases it down.

Dokuga watches, almost trapped in his curiosity, as the base of his dick appears, covered in dark hair, before he slides it down and off, letting his pants and boxers fall past his feet and onto the floor.

"H-How?" Is all he can say as he gawks. How was Kaiman expecting them to do this with his dick being that big?

"What do you mean by how?" Kaiman squawks at him, sitting up, "How what?"

Dokuga flushes, "How was that supposed to fit…"

"Fit?" Kaiman looks confused before his face clears, "Oh!" He laughs, nervously, and holds onto his cock in an almost shy way, "It'd take some work, huh?"

Dokuga covers his face with his hand, sliding it down to cover just his mouth and nose, and he smiles. He watches him again. The bashful way that Kaiman starts touching himself, not making eye contact. The way his cock hardens under his strokes makes Dokuga's head spin, watching his big hand go up the long length and back down again.

Nine inches. 

His throat tightens and his mouth feels even more wet and warm. The serum has stopped working a long time ago and he tightens his grip over his mouth.

Dokuga wishes he could wrap his lips around the bright red head of his dick and take him all the way in. His whole body burns and his dick aches against his briefs.

Kaiman turns a shy eye to him before they make eye-contact and his pumps become more steady and confident. He looks ready to say something but waits, tilting his head a little to look down at Dokuga's lap. He quirks a brow ridge.

"Do you wanna join me?" It comes out smooth and makes Dokuga's body ache. Yes, yes he does.

So he does. 

He works himself out of his underwear and sits there, awkward and weird, cock in hand. Kaiman doesn't look at him nearly as intensely as he did before, instead looking down at himself as he works.

Dokuga can see pre-cum dripping from the tip and he starts to stroke himself, whimpering into his palm at the feeling that washes over him. Tingling, hot and sharp, the best sort of pleasure he's ever felt from touching himself. If he weren't sitting he would collapse from how weak his knees feel.

He strains against the dryness of his palm against his shaft and he turns to Kaiman, pulling his hand away from his mouth a little to say, "Do you have any lube?"

Kaiman eyes him and grins, "Yea, hold on," and he gets up, going to the side of his bed to rummage through the top drawer of his nightstand. He tosses the bottle down by the end of the bed where Dokuga sits and he looks at it sort of hopelessly.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't use this hand on it," and Dokuga gestures with the hand he's had clasped over his mouth, the fear of poisoning him too strong to even risk holding onto anything else now.

Kaiman rolls his eyes and steps back over, picking the bottle up and angling it towards his hand. "Alright, alright," he starts to squeeze it out onto the top of Dokuga's cock and he whimpers sharply, a spike of pleasure pushing into him at the closeness of Kaiman's hand to his own erection. 

"Kaiman…" Dokuga pants as he brings his safe hand up and smears the sticky clear substance down the length of his cock, "Please…"

Kaiman works some lube onto his hand and tosses the bottle to the headboard, standing in front of Dokuga as he works his own cock too. "Please?"

Dokuga squeezes his eyes shut and clasps his hand over his mouth again, moaning softly. He peeks an eye open, watching the way Kaiman jerks off to him, and he feels himself reaching a tipping point. He pumps desperately at himself, fist tight around the sensitive tip of his dick, before he pulls off and twitches desperately, trying to keep an orgasm at bay.

He pants into his hand, watching with a red face as Kaiman keeps jerking off.

He picks up speed at Dokuga's pause and comments softly, "Dokuga… your face,"

"My face?" He asks, almost meekly.

"Can I cum on your face?" He grinds out, sliding a slick hand down to tightly grip his balls. His cock twitches.

Dokuga doesn't know what to say at first, instead stuck on the intense way Kaiman watches him. For a moment he simply focuses on the way his groin aches at the suggestion before he nods and slowly shifts, getting down onto his knees on the floor and angling his head up. He doesn't remove his hand from his mouth but he instead moves his free one up and starts to touch himself again.

Kaiman shifts, moving in front of him and jerks off. Suddenly, his jaw tightens and his cock twitches hard in his hand and he comes across Dokuga's cheeks and hair.

Dokuga's body tightens as well and he cries out softly, moving his hand to catch the cum he's pumping out himself. He feels like his whole body is tight and hard and filled with so much pleasure that it makes him lightheaded.

Kaiman finishes after a moment, long hot strings of his semen spilled across Dokuga's face.

He bats his eyelashes, surprised to see his cum dripping from them.

Kaiman groans sharply and collapses on the bed. "Shit. I really needed that."

Dokuga gets up and sits himself on the edge again and looks down at him. His heart hammers against his chest and he lays down besides him, letting go of his face finally. "Me too."

"Yea?"

Dokuga feels himself smiling, small and loose, before he replies, "Yea... I liked that."

Kaiman reaches besides him and ruffles his hair again, "Me too."


End file.
